Rift Scrolls
Nobody knows what mad mind concocted this gnarly bit of Far Realm magic but the rift scrolls corrupt all who touch it. Kept in stasis until one interacts with it (see below) the rift scrolls can untangle the great weave. The weave of time can be woven to create strands of narrative thread to help make sense of the distortions caused by The Rifts (I.e keep track of timeline of events) How To Use Within the Rift Scrolls we can set up the narrative string of a sequence of moments. Events will cloud the timeless. Placing each sequence properly within timelines will grant you hidden lore or powers within but also expose you to warping Far realm Energy. Assign a LOCK when convinced events are properly in place. Beware of incorrect sequences that can awaken hidden nightmares in the warp beyond. Edit only as advised below in the Timeless Section (you may edit this page) The scrolls are an item you possess and may use (sign your names on your edits) . Periodically I will circle back. Once you add a lock in place you freeze the whole sequence (honor code) and I will return to check on it. Apply 3 Notations next to each item in the Timeless to place * Era - event in the timeline * Lock - Whether to lock Sequence * Sequence Number: 1/n,2/n,3/n where n is the total number in sequence ** Demevir Dies - Battle of Rift Break LOCK 1/3 (at battle) ** Birth of Stelmaria - Battle of Rift Break LOCK 2/3 (after battle) **Flagraah's End - Fall of Riftwatch LOCK 3/3 (during battle) Timelines * Primary Timeline ** Pre - Scourge **Hellgate Keep ***1367.6 - Orc Hill Massacre LOCK ***1368.3 - Battle of Rift Break LOCK ***1368.9 - Cataclysm LOCK ***1374.1 - The Long Year LOCK ***1374.6 - Fall of Riftwatch LOCK **AC - ? 0.25 - Carrington Keep Massacre LOCK *Secondary Timeline **1368.9 - Cataclysm LOCK **1389.1 - Stelmaria Dies - Daega switches places with himself LOCK **1370.0 - The Last Dawn LOCK *Timeless **Birth of Stelmaria **Demevir's Last Stand **Bellis Dies **Flagraah's End **Talya's Dream **Talya's Rejection **Talya's Sacrifice **Fall of Riftwatch **First Ascent of the Riftwatch **Adorenna's Fall **Aeryn's Rescue **Lady Victoria's Message From Beyond Memories Stelmaria's Origin Sequence (3/3) * Birth of Stelmaria: "Flagraah my love, fortune and misfortune seem to always find us both. I still cannot believe Lord Ao has blessed us so. In my visions Bahamut showed me our beautiful, strong daughter Stelmaria. My only wish is to be able to provide her a world where she may live without fear. What we are doing here will ensure that she will have a chance to grow up without the horrors of war. Tomorrow we will make for the front. I will be leading the charge, father has given me that honor. He is leading a special operation under commander Triel that may turn the tide. We will give them the time they need to turn the tide. Triel and the mages have a plan that can end this war for good. We need to give them that chance. I love you, what I do now, I do for you and our unborn babe. I look forward to meeting the strong woman she will eventually become.” * Flagraah's End: ** Val yells, “Demons are pouring through the tunnels” Suddenly an explosion blows open a gaping hole through the wall. Flagraah and Val are thrown. ** Daiga rushes to Flagraah’s aid but a wooden spike has torn open her thigh ** Flagraah grabs Daiga: “Daiga, you must take Stelmaria north and save yourself” ** Daiga attempts to lift Flagraah but the pain is excruciating, Flagraah screams and then between pained breaths says “Daiga go! Take Stelmaria north. Take her to Master Wacchi. She will be as safe there as she may be anywhere. “ ** Aeryn from the smoke yells “Daiga grab Flagraah,Adorena has a plan to retreat to the spire, she may be able to energize the gateway there with a node crystal” ** Flagraah lets out a pained growl “I’ll only slow you down, take her and go Daiga, Now!”